


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.5-9爹妈互相看不过眼这样的家庭你喜欢吗

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [2]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 4





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.5-9爹妈互相看不过眼这样的家庭你喜欢吗

那是秋冬交界、霜华满地的日子。  
宅子里早早生起了火炉，温暖到让人不停地犯困。小布朗尼蜷缩在绒毯里，听着楼下的动静。他听到在外地学习、昨天刚到家的姐姐敲打着空碗盘，那声音因为离得比较远而只剩下催眠般的轻响。还有十分钟吃晚饭，她大概早早在餐厅等着了。父亲肯定不会喜欢她这样，不过也许是因为她刚回来、正是全家人宝贝着的时候，他没听到父亲的斥责声。  
隔壁母亲的房间有放录音带的声音。是一首他肯定在哪听过的歌，隔着墙壁听不太清，只知道声音很大，让他脑子里发晕。他闭上眼，觉得世界昏昏沉沉。  
仆人在母亲的房间外叫她了。几乎是固定的，下午五点半开饭，提前五分钟叫她吃饭。母亲很快回答，声音也一如既往地盛气凌人，连语调都与往常没什么不同：“知道了知道了，我很快就下去。”  
歌声停止了。他打了个哈欠，把衣服从毯子外拖进来，回答仆人“我穿好衣服就下去”，摸索着在毯子里穿衣服。这是费时又费力的工作，但他其实就是想拖延时间。  
又是十分钟在昏昏欲睡里流逝。  
母亲好像也没离开屋子，于是他依旧慢悠悠地往门外挪。  
熟悉的走廊。两层的宅子在一楼是大厅，大厅的天花板被掏空了，留了一边作为二楼走廊。这样简单的宅邸并不便宜，他家算是暴发户，没有贵族头衔，只有父亲拼死拼活闯出的钱财。  
他闻到有点奇怪的味道，不舒服地抽了抽鼻子。  
“乔治，”姐姐在大厅叫他，平时他们也在这里吃饭。他又打了个哈欠，听到她说：“看一眼父亲在干什么，他在母亲房间。”  
嫌母亲下去太晚、亲自上来找人了吧。他们的关系一直还算和睦，但并不友好。母亲是贵族出身，一直看不起父亲，父亲则为人好强，两人常有摩擦。不过父亲不至于和女人动手——这么想着，他探头去母亲房间门口看了一眼。  
录音机放在墙角，似乎是磁带到了尽头，已经不再播放音乐。母亲就在录音机边的椅子上，仰躺着，红色的长裙仿佛一朵瑰丽的花。  
那花的颜色从花瓣上滴落，垂到地面，洇湿地毯。  
父亲在她面前站着，试图为她穿上一件宽大的披风，仿佛那样就能阻止一切一般。  
乔治·布朗尼愣愣看着这一幕，然后转身，下楼，脚步越来越快，直到变成狂奔。  
他奔向楼梯尽头的电话，抱着楼梯扶手支撑自己的双腿，用可怕的力气拽起了听筒，拽得听筒线摇摇晃晃。  
什么都听不清，除了自己的心跳声。  
母亲死了。

案件的总负责人唐·山地亚哥觉得自己第一时间联系自己的高中同学尼古拉·怀特实在是一个正确的选择。  
尼古拉在一个贵族家当管家，而这个贵族好死不死地想玩侦探游戏，以至于几天前尼古拉联系他，要他注意有没有什么可以让这个贵族插手的案件。要是在平时，唐会把三千字吐槽拍在他们脸上，但当一位令人尊敬、没有贵族头衔却名头响亮的绅士成了嫌疑人，他衷心感谢自己能请到一位伯爵来替自己进行交涉。  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯打量着这宽敞舒适的住宅，尸体就倒在她自己喜欢的软椅上，那椅子靠着窗和收音机，不难想象她死前曾在这里看着窗外，听着音乐，全然不知大祸将至。死者名叫辛西娅，报案人是她的儿子乔治，目击现场存在的另一个人也是第一怀疑对象是这家的主人希尔曼·布朗尼，在这之前十个小时内，宅子里只有他们和女儿贝西丝、仆人彼得。  
怀疑目标十分明确，就是在目击现场给妻子穿衣服的希尔曼。  
希尔曼没有为自己辩解。他已近五十，身体硬朗、脸色青白，当唐问起他为何给妻子穿衣服时，他虚弱地回答：“为了掩盖血迹。”  
人证物证俱在，凶手承认罪行，本该立刻结案。  
“但是我在调查案件现场时发现了新的东西。”唐指着尸体的脖颈，“这是很明显的穿刺伤，有利器从颈侧直接插入、伤及动脉，那么血会立刻喷出。以椅子的位置，血应该会喷溅到窗户和墙面，但现在墙面只有很少的血点。根据伤口的方向，凶手很可能站在她正面进行攻击而阻挡了血液，所以凶手的衣服上应当有大量血迹。”  
“但如果乔治目击到的是案发现场，那么嫌疑人没有喷溅血迹的衣服就成了反证。”爱德蒙十分理解地点点头，“因此你怀疑布朗尼先生并非凶手。”  
“我和布朗尼先生确认过，因为是冬天，窗户都是锁着的，钥匙在他手里。也就是说，这里是封闭的，我们已经搜查过，确认没有其他人。如果他不是凶手，那凶手很可能是他自己的孩子或一直以来关系很好的管家，而这三个人在分别审讯中都给出了夫妻感情不和的供词。他很可能不会为了妻子供出他们，即使是包庇也合情合理。尤其是，如果孩子是凶手，父亲代为伏法也不是不可能。”  
爱德蒙眯起了眼。浓烈的血腥气让他们两个人都感到不适，血液已经干涸，尸体出现了大块大块的尸斑，养尊处优的妇人双眼圆睁，惊愕而又疼痛至极的神情随着颈侧的刺伤永远凝固，连皮肤都因为大量失血凹陷，再没有生前的美丽。她的衣服原本是白色，但此时肩膀到胸前已经因为血液大量流失后转喷溅为流出而染红，裙摆上有大片喷射状的血迹，血腥得让人眉头直皱。  
“我还以为警察只要赶紧结案、凑够重大案件侦破率就可以了。”  
“抱歉，圣地亚哥先生。伯爵的意思其实是您对真相如此上心十分不易，希望能有更多像您这样有职业道德的好警官。”天草几乎是立刻拆了他的台，“而且警官的判断非常准确。凶器很可能是锋利的水果刀类小刀。”  
他好像是这里唯一不在意血腥气的人。爱德蒙按着他的脑袋把他推向一边，维持他的嫌恶表情：“想什么呢。我可不需要表扬平民，他们就混吃等死就可以了——哦，还有谋杀贵族。”  
死者是贵族。她的那段丑闻几乎人尽皆知，明明是贵族的小姐，却不知和谁偷情有了孩子，慌忙下嫁给一个有点钱的平民，再没脸回到社交圈——这些信息是个贵族都知道，警察也不难调查。但正因如此，事件才更有转机，因为有谋杀动机的人变多了。  
替别人养了孩子、只冲着和贵族结婚想要跻身上层人士的男主人，不知父亲是谁、幼时处境未知的女儿、和父亲关系亲密长期受其影响的报案人儿子，以及如果男主人入狱女主人身亡，很可能能卷走一大笔钱财的仆人。  
“时间线上，昨天傍晚女儿贝西丝从外地的大学回家，为母亲带回了新的录音带。死者喜欢听录音带，也喜欢收藏录音带，因此——”唐指了指窗户对面墙壁边的书架，那里放着成排的录音带盒子，“然后贝西丝自称旅途劳累，今天睡到了下午一点多才起床，错过了午饭。随后她与母亲一起听了一下午的录音带，”他的手转向墙角的录音机，那里堆着几十张磁带，有些已经溅上血迹，“五点二十，还有十分钟开饭时，她实在饿得不行，就先去了大厅催促开饭，而母亲独自留在房间里。”  
“之后，仆人彼得在五点二十五先将饭菜上桌，例行前往二楼请女主人吃饭。他声称自己只是隔着门听到女主人回答便离开了，但这时女儿说自己所有注意力都在饭菜上，没有注意他到底有没有开门。”  
“也就是至少五点二十五，她还是活着的？”  
“是的，”唐叹了口气，“这时男主人便从自己的房间前往大厅，三个人一起等待女主人和儿子，据儿子说，他因为房间里暖和得多而拖慢了前往大厅的脚步。在五点三十二，男主人似乎等不及了，便前往女主人的房间。在这之前，他们三个人处于同一环境，并且都能看到二楼的情况，确定儿子没有出现，因此相当于四个人都有不在场证明。”  
“然后……”  
“是的，五点三十五，儿子终于离开房间，而此时，急着开饭的女儿叫他顺便看一眼父母究竟在做什么，接下来就是报案。”唐像在空中画线一般梳理着发生的事，“这种情况下，首要怀疑目标自然是男主人。但因为他身上没有血迹，我不得不转移视线。”  
“如果按照这个说法，在五点二十五，她一定是活着的。那么女儿一直在大厅、儿子一直在房间，两个人都有充足的不在场证明，如果不是男主人，就是仆人在叫她用餐时直接进入房间杀人。”爱德蒙低笑起来，“但是女儿在大厅、可以看到这边的情况，他这样做未免有点太不经考虑了。”  
“是的，所以——”  
“仅有的两个嫌疑人都有自相矛盾的地方，所以需要我。”爱德蒙环视着房间，从墙角的收音机开始，经过窗户和尸体、床铺、摆着磁带的书架、带有台灯的桌子、梳妆台和实木衣柜，又回到关机状态的收音机边，“凶器找到了吗？”  
“还没有，我们正在搜查，但犯罪现场尽量保持了原样。”  
“尸体也没动过？”  
唐摇了摇头。  
爱德蒙仔细检查着尸体的裙摆。那些喷射状血迹直延伸到脚腕处，厚重的绒布和蒙在上面的薄纱都已经被浸透，他清楚地看到纱布上有撕裂的痕迹。  
他又回头看墙，玻璃和墙面都十分干净，仅有的一点血沫分散在四周。  
“第一个矛盾我大概是知道了。那么第二个也就不需要解决了……不，这里还有疑点。”爱德蒙摇了摇头，走向墙角的录音机，“谁关的录音机？如果男主人打算直接认罪伏法，他为什么要特地关掉它？”  
“因为嫌它吵？”  
“……”爱德蒙斜眼瞪了一眼天草，“你没必要真的装智力有问题。”  
“给点提示嘛。”天草往后缩了缩，“如果是我的话，刚杀了我的妻子，结果录音机在放欢快明亮的音乐，那我也会关了收音机，不然显得我像个变态。”  
“杀了妻子的已经不需要‘显得’了，就是变态吧。”  
“变态也未必希望自己显得变态嘛。”  
爱德蒙按了按自己的太阳穴，要不是满屋子的血腥气不适合再混烟草，他真想抽根烟压制一下自己把天草变成下一起案件的物证的冲动。  
“三要素who、how、why里，how是小说最精彩的地方。而‘when’，是包含在这一问题里的。”爱德蒙从录音机旁边走过，打开衣柜，目光扫过里面整齐的贵妇特有的披肩和长裙，“在刚才的时间线里，‘事实’只有几件事：五点二十，女儿离开这个房间。五点二十五，仆人前来传话并得到回应。五点三十二，男主人来到这个房间。五点三十五，儿子报案。理论上，作案时间是五点二十五到五点三十五这十分钟内，对吧？”  
“对啊，”唐一头雾水，“不然……？”  
他卡住了。  
因为他发现侦探先生的那位助手抿紧了唇，仿佛在思考一场大戏。  
“不、不然……？”  
“这个时间很重要。”侦探先生耸了耸肩，“世界上有无数种作案方法，也就有无数种掩盖罪行的方法。证实一个人是罪犯需要很多要素，但证实一个人不是，需要的就很少了。最重要也最简单的要素之一就是不在场证明，在这个时间线里，儿子一直享有不在场证明。”他从衣橱边转向梳妆台，打开抽屉，将所有化妆用具一件件拿出来；再移向桌子，从抽屉里翻出日记本和笔墨、五六只有她出嫁前所属家族家纹的徽章、成叠没用过的信纸和信封、成盒的电池、一台备用的录音机——里面还有一盘磁带，“女儿的不在场证明由仆人提供，仆人除五点二十五左右的不在场证明由女儿提供，男主人在五点三十二前的不在场证明则由女儿和仆人共同提供。”  
“……您是想说团伙作案和栽赃吗？”  
“不。”爱德蒙耸了耸肩，“因为他们提到了，仆人每次来叫她都是五点二十五。这个习惯非常关键，而她那依旧抱有贵族矜持的、总是一成不变的腔调也非常关键。……虽然现在还是猜测。”  
咔嚓，天草从录音机里取出了磁带。  
“Mon Homme……很著名的歌，但果然是嫌吵吧。一边杀妻子一边听人唱《我的男人》……”  
“你闭嘴，放歌。”爱德蒙毫不留情地打断他。  
天草耸耸肩，在爱德蒙开始检查书架时将磁带倒转几圈，重新放回机器中。歌曲从高潮部分突然开始，声音大得让人措手不及：“唔……伯爵大人啊，你要不要查查死者的病史？我担心她有耳聋。”  
尽管这么说着，他并没有调低音量。歌手和听众仿佛都没有丝毫变化，除了多了几个，死了一个。  
“四十五个空盒子。”爱德蒙快速地清点了那些贴着手写编号签的磁带，然后回到衣柜边，拿起一件大衣，从大衣内侧掏出一个东西。它团成一个球，湿淋淋的，像一团垃圾——不，它就是一团除了当线索没有任何作用的垃圾。  
那是一件宽松潮流的白色罩衫，有着可爱的蕾丝和蝴蝶结，分明是青春时尚的女子衣物。它轻而软，或者本该如此。  
现在它一点也不轻，因为上面沾满了泼洒的血红色。  
歌声停止了。房间里一片寂静，只有爱德蒙把它拎出来的声音。一把小刀从衣服里掉下，在地面发出清脆的声响。  
死一样的安静中，录音机忽然再次传出了声音。  
“知道了知道了，我很快就下去。”  
女人的声音。盛气凌人、傲慢至极，一如别人对死者评价的，中年女子的声音。  
人已经死了，但声音还在。  
唐脸色一变，惊愕地看向爱德蒙——爱德蒙也看着他。  
“但其实，五点二十五，仆人并没有见到她，只听到了她的声音。那么，作案时间就可以向前延长，如此一来，有一个人的不在场证明就不存在了。”  
“……是……”  
爱德蒙将手里的衣服扔在凶器旁边，偏头问天草：“你那边一共多少张磁带？有盒子吗？”  
“五，十……四十四。算上现在在放的四十五，没有盒子。”天草似乎毫不意外地继续配合他的调查，“和那边盒子数目正好一样吧？都有手写编号签。”  
“啊……”他长出一口气，再次看向唐。  
“那么，作案者真的已经很明显了。”

天草在布朗尼家男主人的柜子里翻找着。  
细碎的珠子，妻子的便条，妻子和他的合照，破旧的领带，碎裂的镜框，绣着她曾经家族家徽的手帕，空掉的维生素药瓶，写满了她的名字的日记本……  
就像一个细心的、温柔而敏感的男人，他深爱自己的妻子，用漫长的岁月收集如此之多的物品。  
他将这些清理干净，从柜子的最深处拿出一只小玻璃瓶。和其他空药瓶一样，那小瓶子表面布满了灰尘，外表上没有任何特殊之处。  
他将瓶子对着灯光看了看，里面残留的液体是透明的，有些晶体漂浮而略微浑浊。瓶逼上侧有些地方因液体挥发而有细小的结晶，即使隔着瓶子，他也知道那是什么。  
这是一瓶毒品。

“……如果按照这些，真凶已经很明显了。”与此同时，爱德蒙和警长唐·山地亚哥依旧留在被害者的房间，警长紧张地搓着双手，来回踱步，“布朗尼小姐杀了母亲，利用录音带伪装死亡时间，然后布朗尼先生试图帮她掩盖……天啊……”  
“说什么呢？”爱德蒙莫名其妙地瞄了他一眼，“凶手就是这家的男主人啊。”

事实证明，这个世界上，智力超人的人总是对普通人的智商有所误解。  
比如爱德蒙就很不理解为什么唐会觉得凶手是贝西丝·布朗尼，在他看来，长了眼睛的人都该明白凶手是在栽赃她。  
“可是，正常的流程不该是布朗尼先生发现妻子死亡，然后——”  
“然后关掉收音机，想着‘她那么体面的人就是死也得穿件外套’，然后发生小布朗尼先生看到的那一幕？ 想多了……和他一样，想多了，反而留下了证据。”  
“等一下，但是，血迹——”  
“你想说那个男人压根穿不上那件女士外套，所以即使血都在那件外套上，也不可能是他穿着她的外套杀人来栽赃？”爱德蒙耸耸肩，“喂，给他演示一下第一个矛盾到底是怎么回事。”  
天草拿着瓶子从门口转进来。他将瓶子放在死者的梳妆台上，就像它是一小瓶化妆水。唐本能地退了一步，不知为何，那一瞬间他觉得这个很可能还没成年的少年非常危险——但对方的目光滑向他，对他温柔地笑了。  
“答案在这里，”他绕到死者面前，曲起右手食指敲在死者的裙摆上，血色沾湿了他的指关节，“如果是从颈部的伤口向外流血，在裙摆上的血迹应当是从上方飘散下来的，也许会聚集在某一片，但无法形成这样大片的、喷射状的血迹。”  
他的手指转为合拢，那是个唐十分熟悉的基督徒祈祷的姿势。  
爱德蒙眯起眼，但没有制止。  
“得罪了，女士。”他低声说，随即甩甩手腕，做出一个从下侧挥臂攻击的姿势，和唐原本的判断一模一样。但与此同时，他直接掀起裙摆，让它挡在自己身前。  
——只有这样，才会在裙摆上出现喷射的血迹。  
天草小心地整理好死者的裙摆，让它恢复原本蓬松的姿态。那些曾因太过用力而被扯裂的薄纱罪证般外翻，也被他用指尖轻轻推回合适的位置。  
一时间只有衣料沙沙的摩擦声。  
对死者的敬畏是无用功。  
天草的手指在裙摆边缘停下，被血沾湿的花边贴在一起，难以恢复生前的姿态。他在那里犹豫着，来回摩挲花边，试图找出让它们立起来的方法。  
他知道自己做不到。他不了解这东西到底是怎么织就的，连原样究竟如何都不确定，更别提想出恢复它的办法。  
但立刻，他的视线里出现了一只戴着手套的手。那只手轻松地将花边分开，从两侧将每一道弧线重新推出。  
“她很美，是吧？”  
“嗯，即使现在也一样。”天草低声回答，“是美人，但并不是什么值得同情的美人啊。”  
“她的品性不会比那些贫民窟的流浪汉糟。”爱德蒙本能般压了压自己的帽檐，“你不过是对她的要求比对他们高。”  
“人总是希望知书者达理，受了良好教育的人，道德底线总该比贫民窟的人高些。可惜她没有。”  
爱德蒙没有再和他辩论。他又把帽檐抬起，把话题拉回原本的事情上：“如果血迹在裙子上，那么那件外套上的血迹就无法解释了。并没有足以溅到外套上的血，所以，它并不是她作案的证据，而是他栽赃的证据。”  
“您是说——”  
“他相信警方的智慧。他相信你们会发现他衣服上和墙上都没有血迹这种一眼便知的疑点，所以他安排了录音带和染血的外套。”爱德蒙指了指死者的书架，录音带们整齐地排在那里，“看看它们吧。整齐、干净、有手写的标签，一位如此热衷收藏它们的女士，怎么会有一盘没有盒子的录音带呢？”  
“……”唐，“您刚才数出的空盒子不也是四十五个？”  
“说什么呢，”爱德蒙敲了敲刚才从抽屉里翻出的备用录音机，“这里不还有一盘么？”

希尔曼·布朗尼，布朗尼家的男主人，知道自己完了。  
他是个老练的商人，熟知如何套路与反套路，他明白自己该怎样揣度自己的对手、制定自己的计划，并善于以此牟利。  
同样的，他知道什么叫风声已变。  
他和自己的一双儿女、自己的仆人被警方要求暂时待在大厅受监视，并一个个地被叫到厨房问话。那是多么好解决的步骤啊，他只要做出嘴硬的样子声称自己只是失手杀了她、想要掩盖血迹，这分明的疑点自然会让警方进一步地搜查。  
需要的只是“搜查”本身罢了。那件“随手”塞进衣橱的沾血外套必然会引开他们的视线，发现录音带里她的声音也只是时间问题。  
他明白。他就像老练的猎手，作出无害的姿态等待猎物自投罗网。  
可有个没想到的人插手了。  
见到爱德蒙·唐泰斯的时候，他心里就咯噔一声。他没见过这个人，但只需要一眼他就明白，这就是那个贵族的侦探、真相的猎鹰。贵族们谈论他，谈论到他这种并非贵族圈里的人都听过一些流言，但他完全不明白这个人为什么会出现在这种地方。  
他只知道一件事。  
当那个看起来十分好骗的警长、这个贵族、贵族的助手一起下楼时，他就知道了。  
“贝西丝·布朗尼小姐，”警长严肃地开口，甚至没有对他们进行隔离审讯，“您和死者一起听的最后一盘录音带的内容是什么？”  
“是、是美国一位摇滚乐手的音乐合集，我走之前听的那首歌叫《逃离世界》，是——”  
希尔曼闭上了眼，手指在裤兜里握紧了硬质的东西。  
他想起自己将自己早已准备好的、录有她声音的录音带放进录音机，而就在这时，他突然想起录音带和盒子的数目应该相等。由于惧怕搜身，他匆忙地将原本的那盘录音带藏在了屋子里。备用的录音机，他以为那是完美无缺的选择，谁会觉得录音机里不该有录音带呢——事实证明，不仅有人觉得，还有人敢以此做出推断。  
“其实不该放进录音机的。”偏偏这时，侦探仿佛十分怜悯他地叹息道，“一个只会把血衣随便扔进衣橱的人不会把录音带藏进录音机。您的伪装很好，但智商不统一。如果您只是把它随手放在旁边，我觉得您反而能干扰到我。毕竟她也不是不可能自带另一盘没有盒子的录音带来播放死者的声音。”  
……这个人、  
这个人毁了如此精心的布局，却就这样站在一边。  
毫无疑问，这个人不是侦探，不是警察，不是审判长——  
他只是个恶魔。  
看透整个局势、并不需要绝对充分的证据便能直接指出问题根源的恶魔。  
“我猜猜看吧。”恶魔这样耳语道，“您原本也是爱着她的。爱着容貌也好，爱着贵族身份也好，爱着财富也好……您爱着她，直到出现了您无法容忍她的理由。是什么呢？仅仅是因为长女不是亲生的？仅仅因为她对您态度傲慢？仅仅因为她并不爱着您？”  
他向他走过来，仿佛胜利者在嘲弄猎物。那贵族的脸离他那么近，却又仿佛隔着名为贵族阶级的壁垒。  
“因为什么呢？我的助手在您的柜子里找到了我想要的答案，那个玻璃瓶——”  
希尔曼脑海里有一根神经断裂了。  
那是恶魔。  
那是毫无怜悯之心、明明已经知道一切却熟视无睹甚至引以为乐的恶魔——  
他的手猛然抽出，短刀划出可怕的寒光。  
杀了他。  
恶魔也好贵族也好什么都好，去死吧，反正已经杀了一个了，去死吧——  
咔嚓。  
血肉沉闷的声响，骨骼断裂的脆响，随之蔓延开的剧烈疼痛，以及可怕的惊呼声。  
折断的是他自己的腕骨。  
在刀刃碰到那位伯爵之前，伯爵身后的助手直接伸手过来。从那个角度不可能避开他的刀，因而对方任由刀刃在自己小臂划出清晰的红痕，手上却毫不松力，就像他握刀的手是一只石膏模型般轻松地让它折断弯曲。  
伯爵被他们两个人夹在中间，他在那张尊贵的脸上看到了难得的怔愣。即使是他也没想到凶手会爆起发难，是因为平日里已经习惯了对各路凶暴之途阴谋诡计的防备，面对普通人时反而会放松警惕？无所谓。希尔曼——凶手，忍不住对着侦探笑出了声。  
“怎么，你看的侦探小说里，凶手都会乖乖认罪、立刻伏法？呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
他笑得肺里都发痛，但当他再次瞪着对方时，那张脸又变得平静而冷漠了。  
让人想要撕裂。  
“喂，我说，侦探，”他的嘴角越咧越大，“我的刀上涂了毒品。浓到几乎结晶的程度。”  
——那是他能说出的最后一句话。  
下一秒，伯爵从他折断的手里夺过刀刃，狠狠刺进了他的脖颈。

当着警察的面试图杀人。  
很荒唐，但那一刻，他的思维已经停止了。他面对的已经不是一个凶手或罪犯，而仅仅是“敌人”。  
他也不知道自己究竟是否杀死了对方，无所谓，他只知道自己抓着身后还没出现异常的天草就跑，那个警长肯定对他喊了什么，但他压根没听清。他把天草甩进车催促司机开车，但立刻，天草平稳的声音取代了他的。  
“直接回家，”他说，“去医院来不及。我自己就是医生，我知道怎么办。”  
“天——”  
“从毒品的型号到应对方法我都明白。虽然可能来不及给您解释了，”天草一边说一边压着自己手臂上的伤口，将血往外挤。那伤口不深，但长得触目惊心，几乎从手腕一路走到胳膊肘，“那样的刀刃再怎样也沾不了太大量，不会有生命危险，别担心。”  
“……”爱德蒙示意司机听从天草的话，但他拒绝接受天草的理由：“你知道除了死还有什么吗，那可是——”  
“毒品。”天草轻轻叹了口气，“希尔曼·布朗尼并非能触碰到毒品的那类人。那只瓶子和很多死者给他的东西放在一起，所以很可能是死者将毒品给了他。这直接促成了今天的案件，而他不惜对您动手，也想阻止您说出这件事。还有，”金色的眸子向他转过来，清澈得能映出他的面容，“冷静点。没关系，冷静点。我既不会死， 也不会消失。在您所想的事件发生前，我们有足够的时间做处理。”  
爱德蒙没说话。他感觉自己在一个离自己很远的地方注视着这一幕，这一切很久前就发生过一次，那一次就让他刻骨铭心。  
“您曾认识过因为毒品而去世的人吗？”  
爱德蒙的喉结上下滚动着。他第一次感到呼吸都如此困难。  
“那就没关系了。因为我不是他。我完成的‘不可能的事’多得是。”天草低声笑了，“比如我知道用什么中和这种毒品。”  
“我……”  
“有一件事我没想通。他到底为什么要阻止您说出口呢？您本来想以此为理由为他减刑的吧？被强迫或诱骗吸食毒品后的反抗，和谋财害命有本质差别。就算他想栽赃……啊，他确实不该栽赃的。”  
“他不想死。他还想活着，所以挑了个和他最没关系的人栽赃。”爱德蒙低哼一声，他的思路很清晰，但他又觉得自己完全不知道自己在说什么，“但当证据确凿的时候，他恐怕又觉得去死比戒毒好得多吧。戒毒本来就是难事……是，很痛苦——”  
天草抓住了他的手。  
隔着手套，爱德蒙能感觉到自己的手冰凉，而对方的手火热。  
那火热绝不是能温暖他心灵的力量，恰恰相反，他整个人都仿佛坠入了冰窟。  
“天草……”  
他不想看对方。那种异样的热度只有一种东西能带来。  
曾经也是这样，他和那个人并排坐着，对方骨瘦如柴的手搭在他手上，异样的热度混合着因为毒品产生的快乐与幻觉而发出的麻痹般的怪笑，就像粘稠无形的蛛网将他牢牢绑缚。  
“那个人”。父亲、母亲、兄长、所有的亲人。只有他一个人逃过去，只有他一个人深深记住了那东西给整个家族带来的危害。  
背叛、伤害、恐惧和仇恨、还有从那片泥潭里拼尽全力回到这个圈层的痛苦。他以为自己成长了很多，以为自己懂得了、学会了很多，但现在一切好像没有丝毫变化，烙痕般刻在大脑里的事情再次上演，而他依旧无能为力。  
车一个急刹，停在他自己的宅邸门口。  
“爱德蒙，”天草的声音依旧是清晰的，“爱德蒙·唐泰斯。扶我一把，你还有能做的事。在你的仇恨翻倍之前帮帮我，拜托了。”  
对方的身体很轻，轻到他可以直接抱着就跑，踢开大门、不理会开门的女仆而冲上台阶、以可怕的速度拎出医药箱推到对方面前，这些举动快得简直像有另一个人在行动。天草迅速在医药箱里找着什么，各种无色的药剂被混合，快速地装瓶、抽入针筒，医生的手就像在变魔术，那魔术以智慧为桥梁和真正的恶魔搏斗。  
药剂通过针管被推入血液。  
爱德蒙盯着针头的金属，那东西在闪闪发亮。  
他忽然意识到自己其实可以去看天草。刚才有什么名为胆怯的东西堵在他脑子里让他拒绝抬眼，可现在，阻止他的力量消失了。他看到因为药性发红的面容和轻咬的唇，那并不诱惑，对他而言那是最可怕的鞭刑。  
但没有恐惧。  
因为对方的眼睛清澈而不带任何癫狂。  
他几乎因自己刚才的胆怯而发笑。但这并不好笑。  
“你知道吸毒的家伙会怎样吗？”  
“我知道。我知道毒品的危害和它的危害远离，我知道只要沾过一次，对它的渴望就是生理性的。但在不可挽回的生理性破坏发生前，您已经帮过我了。”他敲了敲医药箱，指关节上还沾着辛西娅·布朗尼的血迹，“就算真的有什么万一，我也知道如何使用药物戒除生理性毒瘾。虽然这么说很抱歉，但医疗……或是其他随便什么方面，科技的进步是日新月异的。”  
他的肤色开始恢复正常了。药性在很快被抑制，就像天草自己说的，本来量就不大，而他们的处理是迅速又专业的。  
“……没必要。我犯不着为了‘曾经没有办法’而怪罪‘如今有办法’。”爱德蒙能感觉到自己的表情又恢复了冷淡。不过，刚才他是什么表情？  
……好想灭口面前这家伙。  
“身瘾易戒，心瘾难消嘛。我又没感觉到舒服就结束了，没事的。”天草笑得他更想灭口了，“除了伤口疼什么都没有哟。”  
“哦，那用不用我帮你和你那个恶心的语气助词知道知道什么叫舒服。”  
“……？什么？”  
“我说用不用我肏你一顿让你长点记性。”爱德蒙算是服了骂他他都听不懂的人，但也许只是装傻——算了。他随手帮天草收拾医疗箱，但也是到这时候，他才发现自己的手还在发抖。  
“……”天草一脸学术，“真的有那么舒服？理论上肯定是毒品的刺激性更强没错——”  
爱德蒙忍无可忍地按住他脑袋让他上半身倒在了床上。  
天草却笑了。  
“来做吧。”  
“……哈？你说什么呢？”  
“我说你，”天草用那双温和的金色眼睛注视着他，“你需要抱住点什么吧，我亲爱的侦探先生？”

爱德蒙退了一步。  
再退一步。  
靠着门框，深呼吸。  
天草的笑容在他眼里如同定时炸弹，随时会把他和这间宅子一起炸个稀巴烂。  
“……请先告诉我你不会因为想安慰我这种无聊的理由邀请我上床。”  
天草用左手食指托住下巴，指尖上下摇晃着。“嗯……虽然其实不是，”他的目光从爱德蒙脸上滑到爱德蒙胸口，“但是如果我否认，您的下一个问题是‘你到底是不是军事间谍’，是这样吗？”  
“战争结束了。”爱德蒙本能地抬手，双手交叉抱在胸前，挡住天草的目光，“不需要间谍了。”  
“嗯。战争结束了。”天草重复他的话，“不需要间谍了。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，伯爵？”  
爱德蒙第一次觉得屋子里这么安静。他需要点别的什么来转移话题，可是他找不到任何东西。该死的，为什么他要在这里被一个东洋人邀请上床——说好的东洋人的文化特别矜持呢——  
“所以，为什么？”  
“如果我说‘只是因为我突然想这么做’，您接收吗？”天草耸耸肩，终于把目光从他心口移开了，“男人面对危险的本能是留下后代嘛。”  
地板透出热气，水管铺设在地板下，因而屋子里热得让人怀疑是否正值夏天。爱德蒙觉得那些热气蒸着他的身体，让他手痒。他当然不接受——废话，这种理由鬼才会接受——但当一方开始装傻，另一方就很难说下去了。  
“……我有点害怕。”  
天草的目光在窗边的墙角落下，那里什么都没有，但他的眼睛在上下移动，好像能看到什么只有他一人看到的东西。  
“万一我伸手不够快，受伤的就会是您。所以我有点害怕。就是这样。”  
那真的是一句没头没尾、相当难懂的话。  
爱德蒙听得懂。他听得很清楚，对方说的其实是，“虽然也许你不信，但就是想安慰你罢了”。  
人类是一种惯于在肢体接触中寻找认同和安全感的生物。他看到了爱德蒙的恐惧，但他不说，他只是说，“我也曾有重要的人死去，我也明白那份恐惧和痛苦，所以我也明白，这种时候，只会希望能抱住同样活着的生命”。  
他说的好像是“请安慰我”，但实际表达的是“请允许我安慰你”。  
爱德蒙知道他的意思，却无法理解他的行为。  
“我……”  
“我知道，您不需要。但是我需要，拜托了。”  
“你不需要。”  
天草的目光终于转回他脸上：“不，我需要，我真的需要。您不觉得挺好玩的吗？”  
“好玩个——”  
“这个话题可是您先挑起来的，我不过就是顺着您说啊。而且本来就很好玩嘛，同性、淫乱、白日，您看，”眯起眼的笑容总是让人觉得藏着什么东西，“聚集了太多要素了，就像在教堂对着圣母玛利亚往《圣经》上泼山羊血一样好玩。……怎么了？”他的眼睛张开一点，金色从睫毛下透出，有点像教堂玻璃上的马赛克拼接画。  
“我以为你是个虔诚的教徒。”  
“我是。”他的话语里有种让人信服的力量，“所以我才知道什么最好玩。”  
他是个疯子。爱德蒙无比确信地这样想，偏离正常人的都叫疯子。无论往好偏离，或是往坏。  
能确定的仅仅是这是个疯子。  
和他一样。  
疯子想做一件事的时候，他们的世界里没有矜持，只有毫不犹豫的邀约。正因明白这份心情只要稍作思考就会消失，才会在自己改变想法前将它完完整整地传达出来。  
想要安慰。想要触碰。想表达同样的心情。想做。  
爱德蒙捂住脸，同时因为意识到自己第二次挡住了对方的视线而奇怪地笑起来。胸口有种异于满足的撕裂感，明明涨满了东西，却还要吞噬更多。他知道——他十分确信——他遇到了同类。  
向同一个方向偏离的，同样的疯子。

有血的味道。触碰一旦变得激烈就是撕扯，手指放纵地留下痕迹，大片红色和紫色交杂在视野中，又在耳际转化为含糊的喘息。放纵和乱套是相近的不同事物，而现在是乱套。  
没有谁想要放纵。并不是在绝望中堕落，而是十分清醒地知道自己喜欢。  
“你想要什么？你想拯救什么？你想通过我对自己证明什么？”爱德蒙在亲吻的间隙问对方，如他所料的没有回答，他也全不介意。对方的舌柔软又乖顺，只会配合他行动，那是一种可以任他施为的暗示，带着被他咬出的甜腥气。  
“天草时贞……”他确定对方的名字，无论这到底是做爱、性交或施暴，“你想看到什么？你把我和什么作比？”  
回答他的是没有丝毫变化的微笑的脸。于是爱德蒙也笑起来，温柔地抚摸被他自己摧残过的肌肤，声音都压成仿佛真的含有情意的低音：“你看过多少人死？”  
“我要是能数清那个数字，我现在也不会在这里。”  
“想疼一点吗？”  
天草闷笑出声，却并没有正面回答他。他的目光像稚童又像慈母，好奇、放纵、鼓励，却在深处藏着父兄的威严和警醒。  
爱德蒙喜欢。  
他喜欢死这种天真、神圣和决绝的割裂感了。

“嗯，可以……唔、”天草咬住下唇，牙尖来回擦着已经发红的唇瓣，留下清晰的齿痕，爱德蒙咬着他的肩膀蹭他的身体，躁动的蛇一般反复蹂躏肌肤，热度随之攀升，刺激着大脑，“你马上就没有反悔的机会了。”他说这话的时候根本没想过对方会在这时反悔，“你要是第一次还来得及再思考一下。”  
“就是因为是第一次才不会思考。”天草吻过自己的指尖，再用指尖去触碰爱德蒙留下的牙印，“最深刻的思考方式不就是后悔么？”  
“在这时候就说自己会后悔？”  
“肯定会，但现在停下也会后悔。林中的两条路尽头都是后悔，所以我至少选个现在喜欢的后悔方式。”他垫着枕头靠在床头，长发自然向下滑落，在胸肌和小腹上留下暧昧的阴影，吻痕在阴影中若隐若现。窗帘敞开着，洒落在他身上的是自然光，神将太阳高悬于天，用它告诫人们天理昭昭莫要妄动，可无论是信徒还是非信徒都置之不理，“看着我，笑一笑。”  
“呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”爱德蒙故意笑得尖利可怕、如同恶魔，“怎么，我的笑能说服你堕落？”  
“我可没觉得自己在堕落。”他温柔地回答，“我觉得我快飞起来了。”  
“当助手的人就给我乖巧点，我说什么就是什么。”  
天草抿起唇，笑着探头吻了吻他的鼻尖。“好，”他说，声音轻得几乎听不到，“交给你了，侦探先生。”

疼。闯进去的一刻两边都疼，天草的手指搭在自己小腹，感受着内部奇妙的触感，他第一次这么清晰地意识到自己有肠道这个东西，而且那感觉并不坏。  
两个人都没再说话，只有粘稠的水声回响在房间里。天草十分听话而乖巧地摊平身子，双腿稍微蜷缩，一副任人采撷的架势，甚至说不好是不是因为过度坦然反而让人犹豫不决。他低声喘息着，眼里透出细微的笑意来，如果说爱德蒙像野兽，他就像经验老道的驯兽师。  
爱德蒙想起塔罗牌韦特牌中的“力量”，那张牌上一位少女将雄狮压在手掌下。  
“疼吗？”  
“我喜欢。”完全不是一码事的回答。  
少年的躯体尚且纤细，即使受到过充分的训练，线条也并没有因成块的肌肉形成夸张的弧度。隔着皮肤能清晰地分辨内部不同位置的软硬变化，也能感觉到腰肢附近微弱的颤动。天草没伸手，只是用目光在他身上扫过，白种人的肌肤明显要更富有血色，和他的肌肤重叠在一起时反而显得天草更苍白一点。  
“嗯……”他垂下眼，随着爱德蒙的动作轻哼，声音是压低的，像被窗外的阳光逼迫得贴地行动，“嗯，不难受。”温热的躯体仅仅是“不反抗”而已，明明之前发出邀约、仿佛跃跃欲试的都是他，到这时候却显得不知所措，“我、唔、我该做什么？”  
“躺好。”爱德蒙的声音就也压下去，在地板上和他的声音纠缠，阴茎慢慢行动起来，疼痛让进出变得缓慢，却又有种磨合感，他们在慢慢融为一体，交缠着的肢体以不需开口的语言交流，那好像是疯子间特有的沟通方式。  
爱德蒙拨开他的头发，咬住他的耳垂。那里有耳洞，但没有饰品。天草喘了口气，听话地没有挣扎，任由爱德蒙的舌尖玩弄那块软肉，并留下清晰的齿痕。  
“你是想做，还是想和我做？”  
天草用低笑作为回答。“你活着。”他这样说，“太好了，伯爵。”  
爱德蒙没有继续问下去。他一点点加快撞击的速度让对方适应，一次比一次更快地向深处冲撞。  
“不……不行……”少年咬了咬下唇，没有实质性抵抗，被汗水浸透的肌肤在爱德蒙的抚弄下颤抖，之前留下的痕迹有种混合着情色的受难般的圣洁，“慢、慢一点……”他又不吭声了，细碎的喘息从齿缝间漏出，明明目光都已经散开，却像守着某道防线般拒绝呻吟出声。在床上的底线只会引发一件事，那就是爱德蒙更狠地操他，抓着他的胯骨把他往阴茎上按，狠狠贯穿他的身体，来回碾压敏感处。天草涣散的眸子依旧顺从温软，那里看不出任何抵抗，却蒙着比全力反击更坚韧的东西。他相当漂亮。  
爱德蒙忽然明白自己一直想说的话了。  
是的，他相当漂亮。单纯的堕落并不美，在深渊坚守的底线才叫漂亮。让人想知道他能撑到什么时候，又让人想永远看他就这么挣扎下去。  
“呃——唔，唔——”天草完全不知道爱德蒙抽什么疯，他咬紧了枕套，快感却坚持不懈地追逐折磨他的神经，骤然加速的冲撞让穴道颤抖充血，激烈的摩擦混着撞击声，连同淫靡的男性气息一起将他包裹，眼前的世界颤抖着，很快只剩下模糊的光和影，眼泪覆盖在眼球上，而眼球本能地左右转动，“呃——”他有种自己被当成器具使用的错觉，爱德蒙钳制他的动作像抓着没有生命的东西，但他并不抗拒这样的粗暴和疼痛。他的腿被拉得更开，好让对方侵入得更深；每一寸深入都像要压迫他的灵魂，质问他的选择。  
……选择。  
“唔、呵……嗯，很……舒服呃……”他听到自己的声音，带着放弃式的甜腻，“我该怎么叫、嗯……拜托了，我不太，啊——不太清楚……”  
“那就别叫。”爱德蒙咬住他的喉咙，吮吸喉结。对方的呼吸都能引起嘴唇下皮肤的颤抖，带有鲜明的“生存”的感觉，他那样庆幸对方还活着，就像对方也确实不愿见到他死亡一般；是的，他们都活着。  
天草不是他的父兄，他也不是天草的战友。  
“……嗯，”天草快速地轻喘，睫羽随呼吸抖动，“好，嗯、唔，我、这样就好吗……”  
“对。”他留下新的咬痕，同时重重撞入天草体内，“真乖。”  
“呃——嗯，呃——”天草几乎从他身边弹走，腰肢激烈地上下打颤，双腿肌肉绷紧，显出有力的弧度，但这份力量被爱德蒙轻易地握在手中，“啊，啊……别、唔——”他又一次咬住了枕套，穴道内部在变得异样，好像有什么慢慢舒张开、被激活般兴奋，脑海中好像只剩下被继续撞击摩擦的欲望，一片片昏沉的暗光从后脑涌到前方，他望向爱德蒙，而对方也看着他。  
“里面……”  
“疼吗？”  
已经不是疼痛了。可当对方这么问时，就会有说谎的冲动。  
“我喜欢。”最终的回答又是这句话，身体被摩擦的感觉充实得不可思议，爱德蒙低下头，用唇舌安慰他之前被掐住的青紫痕迹，细微的疼痛和酥麻就一起泛开，“嗯……继续，别……别停……”  
爱德蒙也不想停。他的每一次撞击都会让对方颤抖不已，他能通过这种反应确定对方的喜悦和真实存在，对方用湿漉漉的目光望着他，就像目光能在他们之间搭出一座桥梁，“唔……”分不清到底是自己在掌控对方的感受还是被对方完全纠缠，反正也没有分清的意义，爱德蒙伏在对方身上，听到和他似乎保持同一频率的心跳声，“天草……”  
“……爱德蒙。”  
那个舒张开的地方剧烈颤抖痉挛起来，变成可怕的吸吮和绞紧，天草闭上眼，感觉到自己的眼睛在向上翻。思维介于清醒与昏聩之间，想要这一刻永不停止、不断被对方分开纠缠的肉壁捣入而无限制地延长，却又本能地知道界限，身体的绷紧和放松都变成本能的一部分，剩下的只有——  
“侦探先生……”  
“……”爱德蒙愣了愣，热度还没有退出他的脑子，他顺嘴回答：“真乖，小助手要奖励吗？”  
“嗯。”天草也代入得十分自然，“请给我奖励，侦探先生……”  
他说的是内射。当然是内射，没有别的东西。戴了安全套也算。  
爱德蒙脑袋里有一根线断掉了。  
“呃——啊，哈啊——啊，呃——”呻吟被闷在喉咙里，变成激烈而无休止的颤抖，天草几乎夹不紧腿，爱德蒙的性器在他体内疯狂地搅动着，逼得肉壁再一次痉挛，“停、呃——”一次比一次深入的贯穿，仿佛永无止境，“啊，啊——爱德蒙、停、啊，啊……”他的脖颈扬起又顺从地滑落，双腿没有丝毫阻碍之意地张开，只有满是泪光的双眸依旧平静无波，“啊，啊……不行的，这样……里面……”  
“……疼吗？”  
“我喜欢。”他第三次回答，依旧乖巧柔顺。  
爱德蒙按住他的肩膀，再一次撞进深处。

如果一定要后悔，至少选一个自己喜欢的后悔方式。  
但是现在还没到后悔的时候。天草垂着眼，目光一片模糊。眼泪覆盖在瞳孔上，整个世界就变得湿漉漉的，爱德蒙的眼睛像雨幕中的矿石，望过来的时候带着说不好是满足还是冷酷的、无机质的东西。  
“嗯、哈哈……哈哈哈……”  
他的笑声混着呛咳，爱德蒙挑了挑眉，再次狠狠撞向敏感处。天草舔了舔嘴唇，腹部能清晰感觉到对方的形状和温度，身体自然因被填满而有所反应，又热又涨，奇怪又舒服得要命。  
爱德蒙咬住他的耳垂，含糊道：“笑够了？”  
“嗯。呃——啊，别、……算了。随你喜欢。”他的肩膀因为酥麻绷紧，爱德蒙几乎立刻察觉了这其中的含义，舌尖顺着耳垂向上打转，在边缘一勾，手掌下的胸膛就不受控制地剧烈起伏起来，“嗯、嗯……”  
天草的声音总是带着一点像隐忍的东西，催促着爱德蒙做更加过分的事。敏感带发现了就一定要玩坏，玩到他向自己求饶为止——舔咬耳垂，亲吻喉部，手指在心口打转，脆弱得只要用力就会死亡的地方都握在手里，热气和汗水相互交织，思维逐渐融化为兽欲，清醒和疯狂变成两种可以共存的状态，对方柔软的躯体包裹着他的阴茎，刚才的高潮让怀里的身体放松无力，这是只给他一人颁发的通行证，任由他在这类开疆掠土。  
爱德蒙忽然有点明白刚才天草为什么想笑。  
奇怪的满足感，在单纯的肉体关系中能得到的，“正因没有感情”才会具备的东西。像在完成一项特殊任务，也像自己真切地想要抓住什么。  
“呃——”每一次撞击都带得天草小腹发抖，身体内部被搅得乱七八糟，死亡般的失控感让他大脑发麻，“唔，唔……”这人的耐力比他想得强。这句话模糊地从脑海里流过，消失在思维深处的黑暗中，“那个……”好像也没什么要说的。单纯想发出声音而已。  
爱德蒙用指甲碾压他的乳头作为回答。  
“嘶……唔，呜……”  
爱德蒙舔了舔他的眼泪，用哑得可怕的声音问：“需要我把你玩坏吗？”  
“你试试……呃、啊——停、咳，咳……”天草猛地弓起身，他就不该给这个人更多的允许——爱德蒙直接拎着他的腰强迫他接纳得更深，突然的剧烈冲撞让他一瞬间眼前发白，“呃——咳，”剧烈的快感中脑袋发热，舌尖向上顶，为了维持呼吸本能地吞咽舌根，唾液顺着唇角滑落，和汗水混在一起，无论是视觉还是听觉都无法保持灵活，只剩下撞击和拍打，“咳、唔……”好像有规律，又说不出，光影在眼前来回走着，腺体和身体深处因为异物痉挛，“哈……”他只能靠床头支撑自己，颈部因为对方的冲撞带动在床头摩擦到发疼，但他知道自己很喜欢。疼痛和喜悦有时会混杂成同一种东西，比如现在。  
“嗯……”呻吟都只能被堵在喉咙里，没有力气大叫，更没有力气反抗。头发被汗水贴在头皮上，发梢显得异常沉重，扫过肌肤的感觉让他全身发麻。爱德蒙压着他，眼神简直像要把他的脑袋撬开研究，于是他睁大眼，用涣散却带笑的眸光作为回应。  
“爱德蒙……”  
“别这么叫我。”他粗暴地打断他，“你可还没拿到你的奖品呢。”  
“唔、好，侦探先生……”长发的人发丝一旦散开就会在脸上落下富有层次的阴影，带着含蓄的、影影绰绰的美，和现在的场景不搭调，却异常协调。爱德蒙想拨开他的头发摧毁这种感觉，却又发现有些东西还是不摧毁的好。他压住天草的腰，把自己挤进最深处，死死盯住他的脸——因为快感恍惚而沾满体液的脸和依旧含笑的眼睛，像被蹂躏过的土地，又像完全无法沾染灰尘的圣光。  
“让他毁灭”和“让他永生”好像合并成了一种概念。  
爱德蒙故意和他作对。少年躲开他的目光、垂下头望着自己小腹，等待他将精液射进自己体内，于是爱德蒙在下一刻抽出来，射在他脸上。  
天草：“……”  
他有点呆地歪了歪头，白色的液体边缘被汗水混开而变得透明，和发丝的阴影一样富有层次。像标记和沾染，气息混在一起，就好像灵魂也能染上同样的颜色。  
爱德蒙嘴角的弧度止不住地扩大，然后卡住。  
天草抬手沾了点精液，舔了舔。  
“其实有点甜。”他一本正经地报告自己的感想，“但是烟瘾太大精液质量会变差。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
爱德蒙按住对方的脑袋，决定睡醒再说。

天草盯着自己手臂上的齿痕，觉得自己不怎么后悔，就是手痒，想捶自己的雇主。但爱德蒙看过来的时候，他依旧一脸乖巧：“睡得好吗？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“失眠了吗？”  
“没有。”侦探先生慢慢说，“我觉得你的脸和你的心理不太一致，你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得……我觉得布朗尼先生那件事还有很多问题，您先去解决一下吧。”天草干脆利落地钻回被子，“我再睡一会，晚安！”  
“晚安。”  
天草一掀被子，极其惊讶地看着他。  
“……你那是什么表情？睡你的。”  
“这时候不该指出现在是早晨吗？为什么这么轻易就接受了‘晚安’啊？！”  
爱德蒙眯眼笑起来。鉴于能整到天草，他还是非常开心的。  
“因为我决定了，装傻这个活比吐槽轻松，我决定让你去吐槽，我来装傻……晚安。”  
“等等侦探装傻的话还怎么——”  
“晚安。”  
“……”  
“晚安。”  
天草默默盖回了被子，闭眼装睡。  
“晚安，侦探先生。”

在法国，要弄到毒品其实不难。  
就像福尔摩斯吸毒是因为它不在毒品清单里一样，很多疑似毒品的药物尚且没有被禁售。有些药物甚至仅仅是已有毒品的简单变化，随时可以复原为让人堕落的恶魔。而且，几乎没有人会关心暗巷里倒地的人究竟为何而死，即使他们同处一国。  
但对会时常接触药物和买卖者而言的“不难”，对普通人而言依旧是“仿佛是另一个世界的事”。  
布朗尼先生属于普通人。  
在那座宅子里，有可能接触到毒品的只有死者一人。

贝西丝站在自家房门前。房子很大，也很空，父母都不在了，这里的人只剩下她、弟弟和陪了他们十几年的仆人。  
但并非“没有人”。警察在这里搜查，搜查对象是毒品。  
她不明白。  
在她过往的全部生命里，她根本没想过这个词会和她的家庭挂钩。

“很难受吗？”  
她迟疑着转头，看见一个和她弟弟差不多大的少年。是个东洋人——对了，是之前那位伯爵带在身边的那个人。  
“很难受吗？”对方盯着她的家门而非她又问了一次，“突然遇到这种事很难受吧？”  
“……”难受。但贝西丝不想让他得偿所愿，就像这片土地上的人们在过去的岁月里祈祷日本人失望一般，“没什么可难受的。他又不是我亲生父亲。”  
“不是吗？”  
“嗯，我的母亲意外怀孕后下嫁于他。我也不知道我的父亲是谁，但肯定不是他。”  
“这样啊，”少年理解地点点头，“那就是很难受了。”  
“……喂我刚才说什么你没听吗！”  
“难受这件事，”那双漂亮的金色眼睛向她转过来，“如果说出口，就已经不难受了。”  
见她沉默不语，对方补上一句：“就像眼泪流出来的一刻伤口就已经开始愈合了一样。”  
你了解什么、你懂什么、你凭什么这么说——所有问题都在她脑海里和嘴边盘旋，但对上对方的眼睛时她一句都吐不出。那双眼里有一种力量，就像瞳孔在说话，说服你去相信他的感同身受。  
鬼使神差地，说出口的话变得柔软起来。  
“真希望能随时随地痛哭啊。”  
“听起来是小孩子的特权呢。”  
“嗯，大人真麻烦。当大人真麻烦。”她抬起手，挡住自己的脸。睫毛下有湿漉漉的水汽，明明对方什么都没说，但有些人，不直接说明，也会用周身的气场给你安慰。  
这个人是那种站在他身边就会感觉安全的人，就好像他是个存档点，见到他就见到了阶段性胜利。  
“不过你也还是个孩子吧？”  
“昨天还是，不过现在不是了。”  
“呃……昨天，生日快乐？还是今天？”  
天草若有所思地转头看了一眼离他们顶多十步远的爱德蒙，爱德蒙面无表情地回视。  
“就当是昨天吧。”  
“喂什么叫‘就当’啊……”  
天草在爱德蒙逐渐变黑的脸色中一秒乖巧：“因为不能从哭泣的人手里收生日礼物嘛。”  
“想多了，我可没有礼物能给小鬼。”她望着自己的家门，轻轻叹息道，“……至少现在没有了。啊……我口袋里还有一瓶面霜，昨天我妈给我的，不过不太适合送给男孩子吧？”  
她不知道住宅会不会被查封，也不知道个人物品会如何。她就根本不清楚自己的父亲到底犯了怎样的罪——当然，至少包括一桩谋杀和一次针对一位伯爵的袭击。  
“请放心吧。”少年笑着将双手在身后十指交叉、手腕下压，那是个仿佛在爷爷面前讨糖果扮可爱的姿势，“您会有的。”

“……我不记得我什么时候答应过什么事。”爱德蒙一边看警察的财产清点记录一边斜眼从纸页右侧看天草，“更不记得你和我说过今天是你生日。”  
“当然不是今天……但是您不是说您要把吐槽的工作推给我吗，那就去装傻啊。哪有捧哏努力活跃气氛、逗哏没有职业道德的事啊。”他的话里出现了爱德蒙完全无法理解其含义的名词，“比如说‘啊呀原来是这样啊，我也该准备生日礼物呢，你想要什么，要不要吃面条’唔——”爱德蒙单手按着他的脑袋来回摇了摇，“不是这个，我没说过想要去游乐园摇摇椅——”  
“决定了，到时候我送你一台全自动脑浆搅拌机。”爱德蒙果断放弃了装傻事业，“啊呀原来是这样啊，你想要翻盖的还是滑盖的？”  
“不不不翻盖滑盖那是棺材吧……”天草一缩脖子从他手下躲开，“其实我觉得棺材这东西——”  
爱德蒙的目光从一堆任何住宅里都会有的普通家具上往下滑，扫过现金和珠宝，又从一堆化妆品上移开，最后落到末尾那行“装有未知液体的玻璃瓶”上。他用指尖点了点这行字，目光微微一动。  
成分未知……  
“看起来他们没查到任何与那瓶毒品有关的痕迹。”他在脑海中将新的信息归类，同时不着痕迹地移开了手指，“而很可能身为毒品来源的人已经成了受害者，所以线索在这里断了。”  
他换到下一张纸，那是布朗尼先生的口供。他供述了自己的犯罪过程——如爱德蒙所想，他带着准备好的录音带进屋杀人，用死者的裙摆挡住自己，然后将血衣藏进衣柜，更换录音带伪造证据。但是，当他把原本的录音带拿出时，他立刻想到了“盒子和录音带一一对应”的问题，因而他毫不犹豫地将原本的录音带藏进了备用录音机。  
就是这个举动反而暴露了他自己。  
他的口供一大半都是在忏悔，具体的忏悔理由是“如果是贝西丝那个傻x犯案没准真的会准备没有盒子的录音带啊我为什么要多此一举”“我藏什么藏啊为什么啊”“要不是我太小心翼翼你们就栽了”。  
……可歌可泣，可悲可叹，态度坦诚，毫不悔改。  
爱德蒙努力从对贝西丝的咒骂里搜集有用信息，根据布朗尼的说法，他确实是从自己的妻子那里接触到毒品的，她“只是给我点了根烟，我怎么会想到那里面有什么”，而将自己的丈夫推入了深渊。  
每一次他毒瘾发作，她都会带着药物来到他面前，赏赐般将药物交给他，而毫不思考给他带来这一切的正是她。这位曾经的贵族高傲而冷漠，打心底里瞧不起自己的丈夫，更没有想过这个人敢对她挥刀。在谋杀发生前的那个上午，她又无缘无故地与他争吵，并威胁他“敢肆意妄为就停药，有本事你就真杀了我”——这位在战争中发财的时代弄潮儿真的有本事，也真的杀了她。  
“这里。”天草探头过来时他的指尖滑过布朗尼记忆里自己毒瘾发作的日期，“并不是规律的。她必然有存放毒品的地方，不可能等他毒瘾发作再去临时购买。”  
“唔唔……”天草，“只是点了根烟啊……”  
“……喂你在暗示什么？”  
“不我什么都没说——这个是什么？”  
爱德蒙的目光顺着他的手指移向倒数第二行，那里写着一些“苹果核”之类的琐碎内容，看起来是垃圾袋里筛出的东西：“他们检查了垃圾桶。”  
“垃圾桶都要查……”  
爱德蒙敲了敲他的脑袋：“不然呢？”  
“不，我总算明白您为什么不亲手调查了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他总觉得自己在被天草隐约地、暗搓搓地黑，却又找不到证据，只好把目光再投回那张纸上。警察们确实很认真，垃圾桶里从碎线头到卫生纸都归笼得明明白白，食物残渣、包装袋、烟灰、剪碎的报纸、写错字的录音带用标签……和侦探游戏不同，现实中总是充满了各种线索，满眼都是干扰项。  
“你觉得毒品能存放在哪？”爱德蒙提问时并没有抱希望。警察在这方面是专业的。他们不可能漏掉任何还在屋子里的东西，并且化验科一定在全力以赴。至少在这种犯案者袭击他的案件里，他们绝对会全力以赴。  
“化妆品。”天草好像想都没想地回答。  
“这种能存放药物的盒子，警察肯定一一检查过才会只记录为化妆品。他们没那么不专业。”  
天草抬眼看了他一眼。  
爱德蒙的目光与他交在一起。  
“化妆品。”天草。  
“嗯，面霜勉强算是。”爱德蒙。

天草和爱德蒙都没用过面霜。  
但他们都清楚“面霜”这种东西怎么想都不可能是茶褐色粉末，当然，贝西丝也知道。  
他们又一次回到了住宅门口，贝西丝之前就在那里，现在还在那里，并且对他们检查面霜的要求没有丝毫抵触，完全是不知情的模样。她满脸“配合调查”，直到他们打开面霜露出了里面的东西。  
她的表情在一瞬间崩塌了。  
爱德蒙曾想过人在直面死亡究竟在想什么，也许脑子里一片空白，或是惯性地想着之前在想的东西而没有面对死亡本身。绝望和无力堆积到足以撕裂精神时，人是什么都无法思考的。  
那只不透明的小扁圆形瓶子被打开后，贝西丝脸上就是这种表情。  
茫然无措。  
“这是……妈妈，送给我的……”  
母亲亲手将毒品交给自己的女儿，并没有任何说明。  
——而她这么做的理由……  
爱德蒙的思维突然接上了线。有理由，有可能有理由。而且这个理由是只有他会如此轻松地想到的。  
“碎报纸。”  
“嗯？”天草伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“伯爵？怎么了？”  
“碎报纸。”爱德蒙闭了闭眼，阳光和天草手指的阴影弄得他眼晕，“你知道霍恩海姆家的失窃案吗？”  
“嗯，听帕拉讲过。”  
“那个盗贼就是用报纸上剪下的词拼出盗窃宣言的。”  
天草的脑袋微妙地歪了歪。他看起来和贝西丝有点像，如同突然直面了什么从未思考过的事件，而那个事件彻底扰乱了他的脑回路。  
“……您是想说这件事牵扯到了别人？”  
“如果我没猜错的话，那些碎报纸是有人故意剪下、混淆拼贴内容的。这个人很可能把自己接到的信息从纸上撕下并混入碎报纸里，那么，他……她，所接受到的内容应该是……”  
——死亡预告。  
只有它才会导致她将毒品交给女儿，如果她死了，那这些毒品会直接让警局意识到应当侦查的方向。而一旦警方将侦察内容锁定毒品，第一个浮出水面的必然是布朗尼先生。  
“也就是她认为预告是自己的丈夫写的……他也说那天上午他们吵过，死者表示‘有本事你就真杀了我’……但是为什么……”  
“如果她这样认定了，没道理不呼救……为什么她会任由他进入房间……”  
“死者……得等尸检报告……烟灰……烟灰也是她房间的垃圾桶里的吗……”  
世界一点点消失了。那所有的思路像无数的线延伸出去，不断交叉、汇拢，但因为缺乏决定性的钉子而无法嵌入名为现实的木板。  
“伯爵大人。”  
天草强行把他的思路拉回了现实。他又有种眼前有手指在晃的不安定感，但头脑很快与现实接驳，就像列车驶入岔路又退回熟悉的道路。  
“您好像陷入自己的世界了。我刚才去和唐先生确认了一下，字句确实可以组成死亡预告。而且他们重新检查了碎报纸，死亡预告的报纸和其他报纸的材料不完全一致。所以——”  
“所以，”爱德蒙低声把最后一个疑问说完，“如果是那个所谓的怪盗……怪盗为什么要杀人？”  
“伯爵大人？”  
爱德蒙掏出烟，想了想，又放回去了。  
他觉得有点冷，那寒意从手中的烟往外冒，一点点渗透到骨髓里。他恨毒品，毫无疑问，那些白花花的粉末可以被藏在任何地方，无论是烟酒还是调味料，它们就那样仿佛无害地摆在那里，随时准备着把人拖入地狱。  
“你觉得有粉末是茶褐色而液体结晶无色透明的物质吗？”  
天草十分诚实地摇了摇头：“据我所知没有。我认为反过来倒是有可能，水合物的颜色总是会比较鲜艳。”  
“……烟草。”  
爱德蒙仿佛在自言自语。  
“不是‘毒品’，而是添加了毒品的烟草。所以……”  
所以，布朗尼先生接过了妻子递来的香烟，点燃了那地狱之火。  
“目的是什么……为什么要杀她……如果……”  
“不，财杀和情杀都不合逻辑……而且如果死亡预告不是他写的，对方如何预测……”  
黑暗像一张网，网里是无数真相的线。他在那张网上摸索，标记一个个待解决的问题，而拉扯另一些。像一只缓慢移动的节肢类动物，又或者他自己就是那片黑暗。  
死亡预告……  
“伯——爵——先——生——”  
世界再一次被强行扳回阳光下，他不是动物也不是黑暗，是人。  
“侦探的工作不是调查真相吗？为什么要站在这里空想呢？”  
“……习惯。”  
天草的金眼睛凑得近了些。  
“好了我知道了。总之先去看看他们能不能复原那份死亡通知。”如果侦探另有其人，他们一定不会发觉这细微的线索。而爱德蒙能发现它是因为他和那个怪盗交手过。  
对方是没有想到这次事件居然还是他来当侦探吗？  
当时在那间屋子里发生的那场谋杀，“在此之前”发生过什么？  
黑暗中的网逐渐燃烧起火苗，将大片大片的空白填满。  
“……您觉得要紧事是这个吗？”天草一动都没动，“您现在觉得自己在哪？”  
“地球，怎么了？”  
“……那可真是脚踏实地仰望星空。”天草被他噎了一口，“眼神完全游离了。您在看什么？”  
爱德蒙又看了一眼不仅不存在于地球、宇宙里也不可能存在的思想深渊，果断道：“当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。”  
“……？”  
“所以只要你一直盯着它，”爱德蒙看着那深渊中腾起的火焰，十分胡扯地说下去，“它就会怀疑自己出门没化妆而移开视线。”  
“……装傻有进步啊，伯爵先生。”  
“过奖过奖。”  
天草按住太阳穴，深呼吸，他一拳下去爱德蒙可能没事，他绝对要取保候审。  
“那我顺便再问一下，霍恩海姆的案子真的不是您在办吗？”  
“你这么关心这个做什么？”  
“我在想，”天草将新的线条夹在他脑海中的黑暗里，“是不是有人知道是您插手这件案子，才故意用这种方式误导您呢？”  
爱德蒙到底还是把烟拿了出来。  
天草的话无异于直说“你身边有会汇报你行踪给别人的叛徒”。  
“那我反推一下，”他看着烟雾逐渐飘散，轻声道，“连警察都没确定成分的毒品，你却可以直接进行药物抑制……你又扮演了什么角色，助手先生？”

霍恩海姆是整个法国唯一在二十世纪依旧坚持自己是“炼金术士”的家族。  
炼金术士这一行业在欧洲历史上遭到过追捧到打压再到复兴的漫长旅程，他们当过神的仆人也当过恶魔的使者，而无论他们到底向着上帝还是撒旦进军，都毫无疑问地与工业革命格格不入。膨胀的社会生产力带来了思想解放的潮流，神权被一次次用人力质疑，在这片土地上终于出现了所谓“无神论”的人。  
炼金术士当然不可能是无神论，所以即使是面对窃贼，他们的第一反应也是祈祷。  
向着他们心中的那个神祈祷，献上祭品来让窃贼消失。  
……对此，家族的继承人、很可能也是整个家族唯一质疑神的人，表示你们脑子坏掉了吗盗窃不报案你们祈祷啥呢。  
二十世纪了，这个世界上最靠得住的是人民政府，就算不是人民政府好歹也得是个政府，天堂不参政议政，更不负责抓小偷。奈何家主不同意，家主觉得上帝才负责惩戒恶徒，政府才靠不住。  
这就是爱德蒙被请去的直接理由。  
也是家族目前的主人和爱德蒙相看两相厌的理由，炼金术士和侦探完全就是两条路上的人，何况他总觉得爱德蒙在拐他儿子。爱德蒙恰恰相反，他十分怀疑帕拉塞尔苏斯在拐他。  
而这互拐的直接源头就是那封被放在阳台上的、报纸拼贴的盗窃宣言。  
爱德蒙看到过三次这种宣言，而现在被复原出的是第四封。信件很干净，大小不一的字母拼出“在今天下午偷走你的生命”，就好像它真的是一个窃贼的手笔。  
爱德蒙又看了一眼天草。

——“你扮演了什么角色，助手先生？”  
——“什么都没有啊……”天草一脸委屈，“毒品的种类基本就那些，挨个针对配一遍不就完了嘛。”  
——“你觉得我信？”  
——“哪里不可信了？”

哪里都不可信，但爱德蒙没有问下去。他更关心天草为什么会觉得他身边有叛徒，而且，要说他身边，其实压根没几个人。  
“我需要尸检报告。”爱德蒙低声说，“我怀疑毒品不止藏在面霜盒里。”  
唐从手里的搜查清单上方望了他一眼：“你的意思是毒品被藏在犯人身上？”  
“里。”  
“……？”  
“藏在身体里。”爱德蒙的眼睛简直就像黑暗中的猫科动物，“我怀疑在她的丈夫杀死她之前，她就已经遇到了一次谋杀。”

尸检报告无疑是整个环节最麻烦的东西之一，有些检测内容需要漫长的检测时间，没个几天不可能把完整的报告搞出来。  
唐是个英武干练的警官，但他不能加快时间流速，只能表示等报告出来第一时间联系爱德蒙。其实爱德蒙压根没有插手这件事的任何法律流程，奈何有钱有权的就是大爷，而爱德蒙是真的有钱，也真的有权。说句不好听的，爱德蒙的钱换成硬币往他脑袋上砸能砸到水滴石穿，他再长十个胆子也不敢和爱德蒙说流程不合。  
他只能小声表示“这种事被人知道的话我绝对要下岗”。  
“那就别让人知道。”爱德蒙心平气和地表示了搅合事的坚决态度，坚决得对方眼泪汪汪，一个劲用眼神向天草求助。天草望天，你自己选的让爱德蒙掺和进来的路，哭着也要走完。  
“我等你的消息。”爱德蒙十分愉悦地违反了流程规定，硬是让一个警官答应分享警局的内部文件，这才大手一挥拎着天草走人。他心情很好——几乎可以说是好过头了。无论这次事件和怪盗到底有没有关系，他都有种“事情变得有趣起来了”的微妙感受。  
男人好像就是喜欢面对巨大挑战的生物，或者至少他是这种生物。  
他和天草再一次走在街上，依旧是来来往往神色各异的行人，依旧会有无数事发生在大街小巷，好像和以前他自己在这里走过时没有任何区别，既不需要说话，也不需要关心周围的事物。  
如果有谁想暗杀他，这个时候只要一刀就能得手。他清楚，但他就是不带任何仆从保镖，就像在悬崖边来回试探，等着什么时候一脚踩空。他喜欢这种和死亡用运气博弈的感觉，比如他现在还带着天草，他就是想知道对方会在什么时候露出无害之外的东西，什么时候会将刀插得多深。  
两个人的影子一起铺在地面上，影子贴着，但人不是。  
爱德蒙几乎能听到血液在自己的血管里发出怪异的沙沙声。  
“……这周围有工厂吗？”  
“嗯，有纺织厂。”所以这时候能看到淹没街道的工人，而且很多是女工。能支撑一切运作的金钱从工厂流向工人又返回工厂，不停地循环，如同人的朝朝暮暮。  
“伯爵先生有工厂吗？”  
爱德蒙没有。他是很少见的没有具体产业只有巨额家产的那一类，在绝大多数眼里他这一类叫坐吃山空，明明没有进账渠道，却有无数花钱的路径。他耸耸肩，反问：“我像是有工厂的人吗？”  
“您……”  
“我会查封某些人的财产。”爱德蒙轻声说，“他们用工厂赚来的钱，最终会变成我的东西。我不经营工厂，我捣毁工厂。”  
“不是收归国库吗？！”  
“国库决定那是我的报酬。”爱德蒙想抽烟，但他现在对烟草有种心理阴影式的的反感，“只要法律存在，就会有人违反；只要有人违反，就要有人管制。但是管制要花钱的。”  
天草：“……”  
虽然他觉得把那些钱充公能组织一支警队，但他也不得不承认，有些人比一支队伍都好用。  
“这么查抄家产不怕被联手报复吗？”  
“好问题，我等他们报复等了至少五年了。”爱德蒙依旧在抽烟和不抽间左右为难，“每天都在想他们怎么还不来。”  
天草将地面一块不小的石头从自己左脚边踢到右脚边，又踢回去。石子发出轱辘轱辘的闷响。  
“您的意思是说如果现在有个人突然跳出来想杀您，我最好还是别插手？”  
“不，你最好把他打成脑震荡，诉讼费我出。”  
天草没忍住，抬手指了指街对面：“那您可要做好准备。”  
爱德蒙终于把思绪从要不要抽烟里拎了出来。隔着成群的工人，他根本看不见街对面有什么东西，只有满眼移动的工作制服。那些颜色或深或浅的衣服就像河面上的光，能轻松地让人忘记河水有多深。  
他的视线里没有任何可疑人物，那么以天草的身高，他更看不见什么可疑人物。  
“您比较喜欢清纯的还是妖艳的？”  
“如果你问的是我想的那个意思，小孩子才做选择，我一个都不要。”  
“您想的是什么？”  
爱德蒙终于把烟掏了出来。对方并不是在街边。街道那一侧是一片商铺，卖一些廉价的生存必需品和稍微奢侈的装饰品。在这堆东西之间有一家旅馆——这种地方压根没有什么“旅馆”，直接叫妓院更合适一些。头发染得乱七八糟的女子从妓院窗口向外看，两边距离不过十几米，她们想掏枪给他一下似乎不是什么难事。  
“我在想小姐也支持外送服务吗？”  
似乎意识到他在看向她们那边，几个头发焦黄、瘦骨嶙峋的女孩对他露出讨好的笑容。她们眼里岁月的磨砺不似作假，只有被生活按在地上擦到骨髓都露出来的人才会有那般熟练的讨好姿态。  
天草继续玩着那块怎么看都有半斤重的石头。  
“嗯，如果我要埋伏人袭击您，我也会找这种地方的。”  
“好吧。有一说一，我没看见枪。”  
“我也没说现在就有人在埋伏您。”  
……那你说做好什么准备啊做好十年后被谋杀的准备吗！那种准备早就做好了啊！爱德蒙回头瞪他，就撞进一个恶作剧成功的笑容里。  
夕阳总是会把昼夜的间隙模糊为漫长的金色，仿佛一切都会在这金色中失去原有的姿态。无论是情感还是思想都会变得跳跃又无厘头，也许正因为是一天结束的时候，大脑已经自顾自地开始休息，并擅自认为将要到来的黑夜会把一切原谅。  
·男人对一个人的感情好像总是离不开视觉，而当世界变成滤镜，令人烦躁的事也会变得可爱起来。  
“伯爵先生？”  
“我——”一个人突然从他身边跑过，重重撞向另一个人。爱德蒙本能地退了一步，紧接着就是“他抢我包”的惊叫。几乎脑子都没转一下，爱德蒙抄起天草玩了半天的石头就砸了过去，一个完美而标准的抛物线后，爱德蒙在天草眼里看到了思维停运的神色。  
“……”爱德蒙突然不知道是该先解释“为什么他会多管闲事”还是先解释“为什么一个看上去面色苍白容易挨揍的伯爵会扔石头”。他慢慢把嘴里的烟雾吐出来，手指夹着香烟，仿佛抄着长烟斗般优雅地把它拿出，在旁边的路灯杆上按灭，整套动作如哑剧表演，优雅而富有男性魅力。  
然后他终于想好该说什么了。  
“是这样的，我……我其实手无缚鸡之力只能靠被吓按到的时候扔个石头维持贵族尊严。”  
“您的设定是这样的吗？”天草看着被石头砸到倒地不起的抢劫犯和抱着钱包迟疑要不要向爱德蒙道谢的女工，觉得槽无可吐，“嗯，果然是我记错了，您肯定一开始就是这个设定。”  
说是钱包，其实就是个布口袋。女工漫长地犹豫着，不敢上前和爱德蒙说话。  
“是啊是你失忆了我一开始就是这个设定，受到惊吓会战斗力暴涨是个很新潮的设定嘛。”  
天草又看了一眼到现在都没爬起来的抢劫犯，沉重地点了点头。  
他好像不需要关心什么要不要把袭击者打成脑震荡了。  
“那个……”  
“真的，你要是想杀我我一点反抗之力都没有。”  
“不，我只是在想我之前是不是压根就不该给您挡刀。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
当然是。  
但是这话怎么能说出口，说出口不就少了个免费肉盾吗。他用了那么长时间假装自己没有武力属性，就是想看天草什么时候给他捅一刀；现在捅一刀八成是不可能了，机关枪扫射倒没准已经提上日程。  
“先生……”女工畏缩的声音终于插入他们的尬聊，“谢谢您，先生！”  
她深鞠一躬转身就跑，根本不敢看被平民打断谈话的爱德蒙的表情。  
然而实际上爱德蒙也没什么表情。  
道谢不道谢和他都没什么关系，他砸对方的主要原因真的是对方吓了他一跳，和对方到底做了什么一点关系都没有。就算有，他也并不需要别人致谢。  
女工的背影很快就消失在街道拐角，那落荒而逃的样子仿佛爱德蒙比抢劫犯更危险。当然，她是对的。  
“被感谢了呢。”  
“走了。”爱德蒙有点可惜自己刚才碾灭的烟，他只抽了三口，剩下的全都用来耍帅和争取思考时间了，“你很希望被感谢么？”  
“那时候决定为您挡刀真是太好了。”天草答非所问地接上了前一句话。  
——就算您自己能躲开，也太好了。  
爱德蒙又点燃一根烟，不吸，就看着烟雾在昏黄的阳光里飘散。他捉摸不透自己身后这个人。明明称得上是一腔热情喂了狗、帮人挡刀却发现对方根本不需要，正常人肯定早就炸了，哪有笑容满面地说什么“太好了”的。  
可越是这样他就越忍不住想，这家伙到底什么时候能赶紧给他一刀来当做所有疑点的结尾呢。  
能忍到这个程度，肯定是因为别有所图吧？  
财富、权力，还是单纯嫌他碍事？快动手啊，这样就不用在这里装傻卖乖地搞什么轻松愉快的日常戏了。日常的终点不就是进入黑深残严肃剧情吗？  
这么想着，他回头看了一眼，却发现在刺目的夕阳中，他有点看不清天草的表情了。

前面说过，整个霍恩海姆家，只有帕拉塞尔苏斯一个心系科学的。  
虽然他也是个炼金术士，但鉴于在他心里炼金术绝不是和神或上帝讨价还价的媒介，他也算是一个科学家。科学家自然有科学的做事态度，比如他请爱德蒙而不是上帝帮忙对付盗贼。  
其实他想报警，但他那位任何人都违逆不得的老父亲大骂着“我们的仆从连个贼都管不了吗”“这种事你居然想往外说”，最终他们选择了折中，这才有了爱德蒙的参与。  
尽管如此，盗窃事件依旧没有停止。他们损失了一种东洋草药、半瓶作为炼金产物的未知溶液和几盒高价进口的心脏病药物，而这一次，对方似乎不打算再在这些小物件上纠缠。  
这一次的信件依旧被放在阳台上，熟悉的报纸拼贴文字——每次用的报纸都不一样，感觉是各种被人随手丢弃的小报——向他们宣告，这一次他的目标是霍恩海姆的印信。  
印信简单而言就是“这个人替我们办事”的标志，因此它一直在霍恩海姆家主手里，几乎从未离身。上一次爱德蒙建议家主随身携带心脏病药，被口头答应然后应付过去；这一次倒是绝对会随身携带了——帕拉塞尔苏斯把信放在爱德蒙面前，觉得自己居然挺期待对方会用什么手段盗走印信。  
爱德蒙看了一眼时间。凌晨两点。  
几乎所有人都睡了，而帕拉塞尔苏斯并不是很喜欢给别人找麻烦的人，所以他用了不会让任何人被惊动的方法，当然，至少他自己这么觉得。  
爱德蒙隔着窗玻璃看着对方的脸，觉得这人比起炼金术师家的科学家，更像红尘俗世里的神经病。  
他的房间在三楼。  
对方就趴在三楼的窗台上看着他。  
“我窗户是向外开的，你希望被从梯子上拍下去吗？”  
“这是谋杀。”  
“鉴于谋杀罪适用于受害者为人类的情况，你可能不算。”爱德蒙的吐槽功力被天草逼得突飞猛进，他等着帕拉塞尔苏斯的脑袋从阳台上缩下去，这才开窗拿信同时放对方进屋，“你从正门进顶多惊动几个仆人，你从这里能惊动整个院子的护卫。”  
“你的院子里有护卫吗？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“为什么你觉得没有？”  
“出门都不带护卫的人为什么要在自己家里安排护卫？”对方反问。  
爱德蒙眼都没抬地研究盗窃宣言，没施舍对方哪怕一个眼神：“莫名其妙地受死和故意放对方到身边再反击不是一回事。”  
“你是说你喜欢死前挣扎一下好显得不那么窝囊？”  
爱德蒙用指尖刮了刮那些贴上去的报纸碎片，心平气和道：“对，没错。”  
“……什么没错啊喂在街上被枪杀死相更惨好吗。”  
不知为何，爱德蒙突然想起天草的话。  
他身边有叛徒。  
也许帕拉塞尔苏斯的翻窗反而能带来些什么，比如，虽然护卫知道，但他们不会说；那么这宅邸里无论是仆人是管家是天草，都不会知道。  
他的手指落下信件边缘，心脏忽然快速跳动起来，兴奋随着血液涌向四肢，那是一种直觉——但他的直觉很少出错。  
这一次，就算不抓获，他也一定能见到这个人。


End file.
